The auction
by Rpgextreme
Summary: A night elf and her sister are captured for sale in the Undercity can they escape in time? Rated M just to be safe XD


Introductions  
Nai'spar let a small smile play across her lips, slowly creeping forward not even the branches she crouched under rustled to highlight her location, raising her hand the night elf made a small hand signal, with a soft rustle her friend and constant companion Na'lis slid forward and stopped level with her hiding place, carefully raising eyes above the grass she scanned the clearing ahead; there! Her target -a diminutive figure in a long robe resting her palm against a tree as the other picked a stone from beneath sandal's heel, the young huntress quickly nodded the attack signal to Nalis before springing into action herself.  
Nai'spar stood up with an arrow already knocked to the string of her crossbow, the robed figure whirled to face her hands raised as an ethereal light filled petite fingers, but before the first words were spoken the spell were spoken a blunt-headed arrow whistled through the air and into a shoulder, knocking the slim frame off balance, before she could recover her balance Nalis appeared and grasped the girls knee in his powerful jaws, throwing the priestess (signified by the symbol of Elune decorating her robe) face first into the long grass; Quickly and confidently Nalis wrapped serrated teeth around a slim throat then dragged the small elf to face his master, the triumphant huntress smirked before saying "your move little one".

Quickly the elf's defeated expression turned to indignation,"Nai! You promised not to call me little any-more, " she grabbed Nalise's lower jaw and strained against the vice-like grip before quickly giving up and shrieking "Elune's grace, sis, tell your rabid squirrel-fish thing to get off me, it's drooling on my robe and I think your damned arrow bruised my shoulder!" . Nai'spar sighed exasperatedly before commanding Nalis to release her sister, Amavain fell to the floor with a quiet gasp, she immediately rolled to her feet and brushed herself off, waiting quietly and inspecting her nails while her little sister fussed with her hair. Nai'spar then said, in annoyed tones "Ama, you know very that it is not a 'rabid squirrel-fish thing', it is a Warpstalker; now come on - get your butt back to camp before I drag you back there, its getting late and you know how dangerous the forest is after the sun sets.  
For the first time in months Seshra let herself relax, sinking into a scented bath and signalling to her favourite servant, a gnome named 'Sparklebolt' -she had bought him while visiting Desolace- he was quiet, obedient, and the only one she would willingly trust with her life; as he began to massage her scalp she reflected on what was to come: there were the Undercity slave auctions (Malygos knows what they wanted them for) in a couple of months and after that there was that deal in Orgrim- "Mistress" came a quiet voice in her ear, interrupting her thoughts "Mistress I am sorry to interrupt but could you lean your head back, I need to rinse your beautiful hair" as she slowly obliged Seshra quietly berated him - "Sparklebolt you know what I think about interrupting me when I'm thinking and you know what I think about all your silly brown-nosing!" "Sorry Mistress" he apologised respectfully.  
After letting servants towel her down (female of course, no need for Sparklebolt to be getting ideas- at least not yet) and after getting dressed Seshra decided to take a walk through the woods.

Capture  
For once without her entourage apart from her demon, Kharkuk of course - just after setting off though, her ears picked up faint voices, not very far away, but far enough to mean a closer inspection. Immediately intrigued, she set off in that direction. The clearing came into view and she spotted two female night elves, one in the jaws of a warpstalker and the other stood watching with a smirk on her face; the older one made a statement to the other - Gloating, Seshra assumed - a signal was given and the warpstalker released the other night elf, who got up, and after conversing in rapid Darnassian, both started heading somewhere - their camp, Seshra assumed – quickly, Seshra weighed her options: go back and do nothing, follow them to assess their capacity as a threat or even, to follow them and assess their capacity as merchandise.  
Immediately the latter stood out as the most profitable option, so after ordering her voidwalker to go ahead to track the two night elves, Seshra set off at a leisurely pace.  
Very soon the night elves reached their camp and as Seshra watched from over a low ridge, east of the strangely enchanting night-elf encampment. The warlock could not help but grin at her latest prizes; the older one - a huntress it would seem- would have do be dealt with quickly; but the other one would be child's play to capture and had a very easy- to-break spirit, In other words the perfect slave. Quiet as a snake Seshra stole forward to the edge of the encampment; as she drew nearer what she had originally thought of as a crumpled fur coat suddenly raised it's head, opened its amber eyes and began to glance around warily, Seshra let out an annoyed groan and thumped her manicured hands into the soft loam she lay on; . Using a telepathic link with her minion, Seshra called him forward -blessing his blacker than black colouring- then ordered him to silence the warpstalker.

Kharkuk surged forward, forgoing stealth for shock tactics - even so he got within 2 foot before it saw him thanks to his Obsidian skin, he struck the animal on It's nose then used the momentum to bring both clawed hands round in a vicious blow to the stomach as the warpstalker reared up in pain, the force of the strike threw the the creature almost all the way across the camp; leaving the beast lying splayed next to a tree like a rag-doll. Taking up an easy stride Seshra walked quickly to the priestesses tent, placing a single finger on the soft, slightly organic feeling tent material she muttered a brief incantation, almost immediately the material blackened, turned red and then fell out as ash Seshra then ordered Kharkuk to subdue the priestess and take her back to Seshra's camp, with only a rushing of air he disappeared into the tent; after a series of soft thumps and a small blast of bright yellow light he reappeared carrying the limp body with one of his arms wrapped around her midriff letting her dainty feet drag on the grass, then headed away towards their camp.  
On the way bck to their camp Nai'spar couldn't quite shake the feeling that she and her sister were being watched, so she took extra precautions by putting Nalis to guard the tent's door-flap and placing her longsword within easy reach of her bedroll, after seeing Amavain off to her own tent, Nai'spar got undressed and settled down to an uneasy sleep.

When she woke it was to the sight of Nalis - beaten, bruised and with one leg lamed nosing his way past the tent-flap, a pathetic whine escaping past broken teeth seated on bruised gums, Nai'spar's eyes widened in horror as she fell forward to comfort him, after bandaging his wounds and settling him down in her bed she grabbed her sword and - still in her bedclothes - stepped cautiously outside; what greeted her as she stepped into the moonlight made a gasp of confusion escape her throat, burn marks littered the ground -a great hole had been burned in her sister's tent; Nai'spar almost collapsed in despair when she saw the bedroll empty, two dragmarks leading off into the dark, foreboding forest.


End file.
